Pork Shrimp
Pork Shrimp is a White (Formerly Black, originally Blue) Team Alliance in Cybernations Tournament Edition. Pork Shrimp Values * An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, so that we can then rule with our superior sense of smell. * When you are beaten down, you fight back harder. * If you attack one Pork Shrimper, you attack us all. * We don’t abide by the 'rules' everyone says you have to follow. * When your inner Porker is beaten down, call on your inner Shrimper. * When your inner Shrimper is beaten down, call on your inner Porker. Standard Edition Equivalent * Basketball Ninjas Pork Shrimp Early History Pork Shrimp was originally created in round 2 for nations to get military experience, it was essentially a defensive only alliance, chosing to fight back against tech raiders for practice. Round 2 M6 Redneck On September 24 in Round 2, Biff Tannen (aka Otis Smith) of Pork Shrimp was attacked by M6 Redneck of MHA which began this war. A short scuffle ensued with both sides adding additional nations to the conflict for battle support, some MHA additions included Poochland and Stool Sample. Stool Sample arrogantly messaged Pork Shrimper Dogs of War (aka SPINEDOC) to surrender: Upon being told Pork Shrimp dosn’t surrender to anyone, he seemed to soften… Eventually, Pork Shrimp attempted to peace out with all MHA nations, but they continued to attack after Pork Shrimp sent peace offers. Eventually the alliances peaced out and seemed to part on good terms. The OTAN war Pork Shrimp began the task of rebuilding, the MHA war had caused some extra Shrimpers to join as well for additional support, upping the numbers to 9. On October 23, two OTAN members attacked (once again) Biff Tannen. This time, Pork Shrimp decided not to wait to see what happened before adding battle support, and instead responded with full fury towards the entire OTAN alliance. OTAN’s 25 man alliance were soon decimated in the middle and lower ranks by Pork Shimps 9 members. OTAN’s top nations threatened to drop NS and nuke if Pork Shrimp did not peace out, but this proved to be an empty threat. Unfortunately for Pork Shrimp, OTAN was an Aqua alliance and at the same time, MHA was trying to force them to join them for Aqua Unity, OTAN refused and their top 3 nations were sanctioned by Andrew III of MHA. For a short time these OTAN nations even declared war on MHA, but unable to handle Pork Shimp alone, it seems a peace deal was struck whereby some OTAN nations would join MHA if they would blindside and wipe out Pork Shrimp in return. On October 28, MHA nations began to declare war on Pork Shrimp. Pork Shrimp leader Tony Stark (aka Jack Shepard) messaged both Andrew III and Stool Sample (as they had parted on good terms) to ask why they were declaring. Not long afterwards, once he had ‘looked into it’ Stool Sample declared war on Tony Stark, blindsiding him. M6 Redneck soon followed, mocking and laughing at Pork Shrimp in his declaration messages. Already weakened by fighting 25 members of OTAN with only 9 Pork Shrimpers, the MHA blindside attack caused Pork Shrimp nations to be fighting 6 nations each, and this broke Pork Shrimps back. Pork Shrimp was eventually no match for MHA’s sizable forces agreed to an MHA/OTAN wide peace deal. Some MHA and OTAN nations however, refused to peace out, either continuing to attack or trying to force arrogant terms on Pork Shrimp such as ‘change your religion to Christianity’. Eventually in the dying days of the round, the war blew up again and Pork Shrimpers were again up against 6 vs 1 odds, M6 Redneck angered many by yet again jumping onto weakened Pork Shrimp nations and continued arrogance. The round ended with Pork Shrimp being left unfulfilled and wanting payback on a more even footing, so they chose to not abide by the so called rules of TE, and come back in round 3 to enact revenge on MHA for blindsiding their alliance. Round 3 Pork Shrimp returned in round 3 but chose the AA of TMA, not wanting to draw any attention from those who they were at war with in round 2, chosing instead to not reveal the presence of Pork Shrimp until they went to war. A list of MHA rulers who had blindsided Pork Shrimp in round 2 was kept, and after round 3 began, seven were found among MHA’s ranks (The 'MHA seven'), M6 Redneck, Stool Sample, Lord Cond, El Presidente2, ch0utim3, Poochland & CaptKill. Pork Shrimp sent a five man first wave in against M6 Redneck, Stool Sample, Lord Cond, El Presidente2 & ch0utim3 on January 1st, Anarchying four of the five. Pork Shrimp hid their seven man cavalry to attack any who defended the five, Poochland and Captki11 were two of the first to defend, obviously remembering the last round. MHA also responded with nuclear rulers Jerahoam and Deep Blue C. These nuclear nations were the priority of the cavalry, Pork Shrimp was prepared to be nuked but decided that these nations with nukes would be decimated for it. On January 2, the Pork Shrimp Cavalry entered the war. both Jerahoam and Deep Blue C were Anarchied by January 4. Jerahoam lost 2490 Nation Strength, and Deep Blue C 1639 in the first two days of the war. Despite being publicly mocked, Pork Shrimp’s assault saw an organised 12 man group destroy a collective 17,000 Nation Strength off the 250 strong MHA in the first two days of the war. Pork Shrimp decided to try and bolster their numbers, by attempting to recruit nations that MHA had recently attacked. This recruitment message was seen as grounds for MHA to declare war on Pork Shrimp, a speedy two days after Pork Shrimp had already declared on them. Negotiations between DHwAR (aka Jack Shepard) and Thaisport ensued, centering around the ‘MHA Seven’. Pork Shrimp told MHA they would cease all current and future attacks if they were allowed to fight the 'MHA seven' in a 7 day fair 1 vs 1 war. Thaisport put this proposal to the MHA seven, but they declined it, refusing because Pork Shrimp had unfairly blindsided them… obviously not remembering when they unfairly blindsided Pork Shrimp in round 2. Five Pork Shrimp nations were nuked, and each were proud of wasting MHA’s resources on them rather than an actual rival. Pork Shrimp understood there was obviously no way an alliance of 12 could overcome an alliance of 250, but because the MHA Seven were too cowardly to fight 1 vs 1, Pork Shrimp were left with no choice but to remain a thorn in MHA’s side for the foreseeable future. MHA Public Apology and Peace Declaration After several days of fighting, The MHA Government issued a public apology for the atrocities incurred against Pork Shrimp in the previous round, and subsequently a Peace deal was struck. Non Aggresion Pact In an attempt to prevent any future bad blood between the alliances, the leaders agreed to sign a Non Aggression Pact, hoping that after this the alliances could part ways and move forward. The Fightin' Division For a time, Pork Shrimp lived in peace, before DropThePressure of Pork Shrimp was raided on January 31st by Zinedine Zidane of The Fightin' Division. As per Pork Shrimp values, DropThePressure fought back and did not peace out with the raider. Subsequently on Feb 1st, a second Fightin' Division nation attacked DropThePressure, as well as an additional Pork Shrimp nation Ciderville, escalating the conflict. Skimpy of Pork Shrimp then entered the conflict in defence of Pork Shrimp on Feb 2nd, and was also attacked. Tamurin attacked on Feb 3rd sighting 'TFD Defence', when it was Pork Shrimp who was doing the defending. At this point DHwAR, entered the conflict against two of the three TFD nations attacking the alliance, and was also subsequently attacked, upon opened up diplomatic channels with TFD's leader LetsHunt, DHwAR sighted common interests in both fighting off raiders, DHwAR asked LetsHunt to peace out this war and not waste resources fighting each other. LetsHunt responded stating that if you fight back in a raid vs a "vastly superior nation" then you can expect more nations to retaliate. He stated that Pork Shrimp could try offering peace, but since "technically we TFD aren't going to lose anything here at all, it will be interesting if they accept." Due to this response, on Feb 4th DHwAR and Rawfle Dude (aka Hannah Montana) declared on LetsHunt, destroying 147 of his infrastructure and Anarchying him, to show him what 'TFD technically could lose'. At this point LetsHunt blocked communication from DHwAR and Rawfle Dude, shutting down diplomatic channels. On Feburary 4th, due to LetsHunt's refusal to conduct diplomatic conversation about the war, DHwAR approached Burning Glory of The Phoenix Federation, who had helped him broker peace in the Round 3 MHA war. Burning Glory approached LetsHunt, and was successful in attaining peace for both sides. During the course of the 5 day war, The Fightin' Division lost 2500NS despite vastly outsizing and outnumbering their opponents TPF Support In the dying days of round 3, Pork Shrimp decided to assist Burning Glory and The Phoenix Federation in their fight against MHA in return for all the help Burning Glory had given to Pork Shrimp. Pork Shrimp's response was quick and brutal, decimating and anarchying all MHA targets they attacked. In the dying days of round 3, for several days Pork Shrimp was the one single Tournament Edition Alliance without a nation in Anarchy. Round 4 In the early days of Round 4, Pork Shrimp has decided to intensify their Tournament training by splitting into two divisions, Porkers and Shrimpers, and conducting an epic training war between the two, before once again combining together under the Pork Shrimp banner. Once recombined, Pork Shrimp was stronger than ever before, sporting 10 nukes among their 14 members by mid round. At the conclusion of round 4, Pork Shrimp proudly achieved 3 nations in the top 100. * #32 Hawk Mason (aka Jack Shepard) * #66 Maximillion Pegasus (aka Hannah Montata) * #98 Rocky (aka SPINEDOC) Round 5 In Round 5, Pork Shrimp returned to its warring ways, choosing to once again practice co-ordinated hits on Alliances with superior score and numbers. The first target hit was an alliance with more members and NS We Are Rogue, who were promptly wiped from 9,830 NS to 3,479 within 5 days of war. Pork Shrimp offered surrender terms which were rejected. The second target hit was GLOP, who had an even larger numbers and NS advantage, and were wiped from 16,292 NS to 4,969 within 5 days of war. Pork Shrimp offered surrender terms which were not only rejected, but GLOP claimed to have recruited New Shu Kingdom (whom Pork Shrimp were already having a sideline scuffle with) to join their 'resistance movement' against Pork Shrimp. Due to this claim, rather than risk New Shu Kingdom entering the war in force, Pork Shrimp began to periodically enter against NSK. due to the uncertainty as to NSK's actual conspiring with GLOP, NSK was saved from Pork Shrimps customary blitz and co-ordinated war entry. In the first three days of war NSK was dropped from 35,926NS to 26,119, before Macheda of Old Trafford requested a peaceful resolution to the conflict. Upon confirmation that they were not in league with GLOP, Pork Shrimp agreed to peace out NSK nations, and began doing so. However, on the 23rd of May, jabrik of the NSK attacked 3 Pork Shrimp nations, thereby terminating the peace agreement. Due to this violation Pork Shrimp pledged to continue the war with NSK for a minimum of 3 days before revisiting any peace request. Again, later after Pork Shrimp began withdrawing from the conflict, NSK decided to counter attack and prolong the war. After 10 days of war NSK's NS had gone from 35,926 to 15,659, while Pork Shrimp (despite being at war for most of the round) at this point were yet to experience a single day of NS loss as an alliance this round. In the waning days of the round, Pork Shrimp decided to pick a tougher target, one with even more nations, an even higher average NS, which had a comparable airforce, and nuclear weapons. The alliance chosen was M*A*S*H. In the 7 day long war, Pork Shrimp wiped over 25,000 NS off M*A*S*H's alliance total, and whilst Pork Shrimp lost a few thousand NS in the first few days of the war, they had recovered all of it by the end. Pork Shrimp spied away all M*A*S*H's nukes before any were able to be fired, and hit M*A*S*H with 6 of their own nukes. Both M*A*S*H and New Shu Kingdom stated revenge would be on the cards in round 6. At the conclusion of round 5, Pork Shrimp proudly achieved 3 nations in the top 100. * #44 Cruiserville (aka Jack Shepard) * #46 Namreg (aka eyriq) * #66 Buckkeep (aka Hannah Montana) Round 6 Round 6 began in relative peace as Pork Shrimp began its normal alliance build. Raiding and warring with sporadic nations for training, Blackwater took exception and decided to escalate a tech raid into a full scale war. Pork Shrimp was happy to oblige. In the 8 days of war, Blackwater dropped from 22,219NS to 8,015NS, A total loss of 14,204NS. During the same time period, Pork Shrimp lost a total of just 3,462NS. While some Pork Shrimp nations were still at war with Blackwater, M*A*S*H saw their opportunity and took their revenge on an unexpecting and slightly weakened Pork Shrimp for the Round 5 war. With M*A*S*H sporting double the number of nations and nuclear weapons, they hit Pork Shrimp very hard in their initial blitz. The following night, Pork Shrimp mustered the nations they had left into their own blitz, and were able to do over 5,000NS damage to M*A*S*H's top 3 nations. After 5 days of war, both alliances had fought to a stalemate, with each losing a little over 10,000NS. At this point both agreed to a white peace and walked away from the conflict. Blackwater, smelling the blood in the water, attacked a vulnerable Pork Shrimp even before M*A*S*H nations had all peaced out. The prolonged assault from both alliances finally tipped Pork Shrimp over the edge and they had little firepower left as the round came to a close. Round 7 Although Pork Shrimp did not form officially in Round 7, toward the end of the round many members playing in other alliances switched to the Pork Shrimp AA to finish out the round as Pork Shrimpers. Three Pork shrimpers were successful in finishing in the top 100. * #7 Punisherville (aka Jack Shepard) * #21 House of Death (aka Hannah Montana) * #62 Ganymede (aka Orium) Round 8 After taking a round off in Round 7, Pork Shrimp returned in Round 8 after revealing the link to the Standard Alliance Basketball Ninjas. Pork shrimp enacted a defensive only policy to mirror the Basketball Ninjas and concentrated on building. With 10days to go in the round, Pork Shrimp had amassed an average Nation Strength of well over 9000, believed to be the highest alliance average nation strength thus far in Tournament Edition history. Pork Shrimp with only 12 members, also tallied 112 nuclear weapons, which ranked as the #3 alliance in the round, behind only The Phoenix Federation (157 nations) and Mario Kart (42 nations). End Round Controversy With 10days to go in the round, Pork Shrimp enacted its end game plans. Pork Shrimp nations switched Alliance Affiliation to Porking Hellfish and began declaring war on almost all of the top 20 nations. The Porking Hellfish planned to nuke all top 20 nations in an attempt to prevent end round war slot filling which had become an unfortunate staple of the tournaments. Because the Porking Hellfish chose to wait until the nuclear windows opened before unloading, they were suspected by some, including the eventual round winner Inst, of war slot filling, and a public thread on the topic drew unwanted attention which derailed much of Pork Shrimps end game plans. After the nuclear weapons began to fly, Inst further derailed the plans by posting the war chest of Pork Shrimper GMclone (aka Great Magic) for all to see. Pork Shrimp felt this was an act of war, however they were handcuffed by the inability to declare war on Inst due to their breaking of forum rules by not listing their tournament nation in their bio. This breaking of forum rules eventually led to Inst being able to slip through the cracks and avoid enough war to escape with a tainted victory in the tournament, while GMclone and Pork Shrimp's chances were derailed. This led to a public declaration clarifying Pork Shrimp's stance and intent by leader Jack Shepard, after which suspicion on the alliances motives was quashed. In the run to the finish, Pork Shrimp nations were hit with a total of 44 nuclear weapons while they ran cover fire for GMclone, in the battles they landed over 50 nukes, and every one of targets that Pork Shrimp's hit with 10 days to go, remained in nuclear anarchy until the end of the round. GMclone finished the tournament in 4th place, despite taking 7 nukes and multiple spy attacks as a result of the public ousting of his warchest. Jack Shepard finished in 29th place, despite taking 8 nukes. * #4 Prissi (aka Great Magic) * #29 The Lost Island (aka Jack Shepard) Round 9 Pork Shrimp returned in Round 9 with a MDP with TPF, and split some of their membership into smaller groups with finishing atop the NS rankings and winning the flag the goal. The small groups, Authorized Personnel Only and the 13 Court Guard, were protected by TPF. Pork Shrimp answered a call to arms mid round after TPF were attacked by Ordo Paradoxia, and fought alongside their good friends once again before victory was declared. Late in the round, TPF was hit hard by Lafayette Escadrille, and a few Pork Shrimpers again decided to go and help their TPF bretheren. The rest, along with Authorized Personnel Only, laid the groundwork for the 13 Court Guard to vault to the flag. Between them Pork Shrimp and Authorized Personnel Only attacked close to 20 nations who were percieved threats to win the flag, and despite some (ultimately irrelevant) victims attempting to cause a distration, focussed on the goal, and kept all of the priority targets in Nuclear anarchy until rounds end. Winning The Flag This allowed the 13 Court Guard to move through and win the flag for Pork Shrimp and their Standard Edition Equivalent, the Basketball Ninjas. Pork Shrimp finished with three nations in the top five, and seven nations in the top 100, by far their most succesful round to date. * #1 Spinners End (aka Hannah Montana) * #4 Essence (aka Zaesner) * #5 Ampotpots (aka h0rdes) * #51 Neverwinter (aka eyriq) * #63 JuniperLand (aka Tarheel) * #81 Remus (aka Osirus) * #86 SomeWhere (aka Great Magic) Round 10 Murder Inc. War Early in Round 10, Murder Inc. leader Elborrador, made some veiled threats toward Pork Shrimp. Pork Shrimp collectively felt that Elborrador could not back up these threats, and decided to put him and Murder Inc. to the test. So on March 8th 2010, The 30 strong Pork Shrimp declared war on the 72 Murder Inc members, with a starting NS of under 60,000 for Pork Shrimp, and over 110,000 for Murder Inc. Elborrador vainly declared that Murder Inc would not ask for, nor need any help to exterminate Pork Shrimp. After 3 days of war, 46 Murder Inc nations stood in Anarchy, while Pork Shrimp had just 2 nations thrown into anarchy. Murder Inc's Nation Strength had dipped below 73,000, while Pork Shrimp had grown to over 73,000. With Pork Shrimp passing Murder Inc in Nation Strength, and the war essentially being a walkover, Pork Shrimp gave Murder Inc white peace and moved onto greater challenges. Sanctioning Toward the end of the round, for the first time in its history, Pork Shrimp moved into the top 14 alliances, and appeared in 13th place on the Alliance stats graph for all alliances. And followed this up by moving into the top 12 TE Sanctioned alliances, eventually moving as high as 11th place. Lafayette Escadrille War With these goals achieved, Pork Shrimp set about finding a worthy target for an end of round war, and eventually settled on Lafayette Escadrille. Lafayette Escadrille was an alliance with around 20 extra members, the same number of nukes and a wide reputation for their warmongering abilities, and thus presented a perfect test for the smaller Pork Shrimp alliance to pit themselves against. In the opening midnight blitz, Pork Shrimp wiped 15,000NS off Lafayette Escadrille, and sent 20 of their nations into Anarchy. However, Lafayette Escadrille showed quickly that they could recover, and by the next night, through military buildup had recovered about 9,000 of that lost NS. On night two, Lafayette Escadrille countered attacked en mass, and Pork Shrimp took casualties across the board, falling 5,000NS below their opening (pre militiary bulked) NS, to sit around even with Lafayette Escadrille who was also around 5,000NS below their opening (pre militiary bulked) NS. On the third night, Lafayette Escadrille's depth started to take its toll, with fresh troops able to swarm and declare on already damaged Pork Shrimp nations, LE managed to destroy more of PS' NS than they lost for the first night since the war started, PS lost 22,000NS, while LE lost 20,000NS. By night four, many Lafayette Escadrille nations at war with non nuclear nations had escaped Anarchy, while the number of Pork Shrimp nations in Anarchy continued to grow. On this night the tide began to turn against Pork Shrimp, as they shed another 27,000NS vs Lafayette Escadrille's 18,000NS. On the fifth night, there was no hiding that Lafayette Escadrille's battle skills in combination with their superior numbers were not going to be overcome, as Pork Shrimp lost another 25,000NS, while Lafayette Escadrille managed to slow the bleeding, losing only 13,000NS. After 5 nights of intense and enjoyable fighting, the two sides decided to peace out the bulk of the wars and most walked away from the battlefield with a newfound mutual respect for one another. Pork Shrimp also finished with two nations in the top 100 in round 10. * #29 Scrantonville (aka Nova Blue) * #69 Essence (aka Tarheel) Round 11 Porkers vs. Shrimpers - Civil War For the first two weeks of round 11, Pork Shrimp divided into two groups to have a search and destroy style civil war for training purposes. Over the course of the war, the Porkers lost an average of 863.35 NS. The Shrimpers lost (when modified for bonus points) 840.13 NS, and thus were declared the winners. Both sides fought a fierce and honourable fight, with the Shrimpers dominating the early going with the advantage of the blitz, before the Porkers began to slowly get the upper hand, but just ran out of time before the war end deadline. Once peace was declared, both alliances re-formed Pork Shrimp, and the rebuild began. By mid round, Pork Shrimp had once again climbed into a Sanctioned Alliance position, one they would retain through to the end of the round despite spending the majority of it at war. Catharsis War Not long after the midpoint of the round, An alliance called Catharsis attacked Pork Shrimp with an update blitz. Within 24 hours, Pork Shrimp had responded with an unprecedented and lethal counter attack, pushing every last Catharsis nation into Anarchy. Over the course of the week long war, Pork Shrimp lost less than 5,000 NS, Catharsis by comparison, lost over 37,000. The war never really ended, instead, as the Catharsis wars all began to expire, Pork Shrimp was attacked by a group of five different alliances, calling themselves the Consequence Coalition. Consequence Coalition War The Consequence Coalition war lasted until the end of the round, meaning that most Pork Shrimp nations were continually at war for more than the final three weeks of the round. This was believed to be an unprecedented length of time for a tournament edition alliance to be at war. The Consequence Coalition, was made up of Roman Empire (~180 nations), SMUG (~30 nations), Fark (~25 nations), SWAT (~20 nations) and Army of Darkness (~20 nations) (~275 nations total). They declared war on Pork Shrimp (~40 nations), as well as the Trollwitch Defense Force (~25 nations), The Flying Kiwis (~45 nations) and RnR (~30 nations) (~140 nations total). The following war statistics emphasise how well Pork Shrimp handled themselves in this war despite an overwhelming number of opponents, and despite being blitzed after already enduring the seven day Catharsis war. Consequence Coalition War Stats | width=95% | |} Links Round 2 *MHA Round 3 Official DoW on Pork Shrimp *MHA Round 3 Public Apology *MHA Round 3 Non Aggression Pact Round 8 *Public Suspicion about Pork Shrimp Motives *Public posting of GMclone's warchest *Rule Violation of Inst *Statement from Pork Shrimp Round 9 *Dow on Pork Shrimp and Authorized Personnel Only *Victory Statement from Pork Shrimp Round 10 *Pork Shrimp DoW on Murder Inc. *Pork Shrimp DoW on Lafayette Escadrille Round 11 *Pork Shrimp Declaration of Civil War *Pork Shrimp Acknowledgement of war by Catharsis *Pork Shrimp Declaration of 100% Anarchy of Catharsis *Consequence Coalition Declaration of War Category:Black team alliances (Tournament Edition) Category:Blue team alliances (Tournament Edition)